


Shelter

by JustALeo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Nostalgia, Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, teenage things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALeo/pseuds/JustALeo
Summary: Sylvain will always be their shelter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shelter

The four of them had problems, they knew that. With other people and each other, but right now full of alcohol and high off of teenage rebellion they were together and stronger than any government or angry parent.

Felix and Dimitri were hanging off of each other and laughing and joking around as if there were never any problems between them, as if there wasn’t a rift between the two of them every hour of every day. It was almost as if the two of them were children again, two little boys against the entire world together.

Ingrid was laughing and smiling and finally letting loose, finally acting like the teenager she was and not like the eldest daughter and closest to marriageable age girl of her family. 

And Sylvain? Sylvain was just happy that they were happy, even if only for a moment. He knew that in the morning Dimitri would be trying to salvage the pieces of his and Felixs friendship even though Felix can’t find it in himself to even look at him half of the time. Ingrid will go back to the ignorant and upright girl that she is tomorrow morning. Sylvains the oldest and yet a lot of the time he felt like he was seven all over again being faced with three four year olds looking at him as if he’s a giant.

The parties over and next thing he knows he piling three rowdy, drunk teenagers into his car having to buckle them all in which he hasn’t done in a long time. Along the way they somehow convince him to stop at Dairy Queen and buy them all ice cream that they unsurprisingly spill all over his seats, but it's worth the headache tomorrow if it means they’ll stay how they are now, smiling and joking together like the children that they all still are. 

Eventually he manages to get them all back to his house, which is probably the best place for them all considering his parents and brother are never home at all and they can't bother them. He pulls them around to the bathroom to wash up and helps them all take off their makeup so they don't complain about it in the morning. He hands them all pajamas and sets up their beds for the night as he waits for them to get done changing, having done this so many times before it doesn’t take long. When they all eventually stumble down the stairs and surprisingly manage to not faceplant into the floor, he ushers them onto their respective beds and says good night to each of them before heading to his own room. Once he’s in there he stands for a bit.

He thinks about how far they’ve come from the four little kids who used to play knights and bandits, and how many steps back they’ve taken back since the crumbling of each of their families. He wants to keep them all close and take care of them even though he can barely take care of himself most of the time, he wants to give them somewhere safe that they can rebuild themselves in, but he can’t and that's what hurts the most about being their older brother. He changes into his own pajamas, removes his own makeup and brushes his teeth, and finally gets ready to sleep.

Just as he’s about to get into bed, he hears multiple knocks on his bedroom door. He opens it. “Sylvain can we sleep with you tonight? It’s lonely downstairs without you.” is said in a muffled voice, he can tell it’s Dimitri cause he’s the only one whos polite when they’re tired. In front of him stands the three of them wrapped up in their blankets looked tired and so much like when they were younger and had sleepovers every night that it hurts “Sure, just try not to kick me alright?” he teases because he knows they’re too tired to protest. They shuffle into his room and then throw themselves onto his bed, he knows they’ll all fit because that's the whole reason he bought this bed. He lays down in the middle and they move to wrap themselves around him and each other. Sylvain thinks to himself that maybe he can’t build them somewhere safe but he can be their shelter for as long as they need. He wraps his arms around them and drifts to sleep.


End file.
